Against Life's Destiny
by Mihoshi05
Summary: The half demon and the demon slayer, one of the unlikeliest couples, made their way back knowing there was someone out there that loved them for who or what they were and neither would have it any other way.


Thanks for reading my story. It was just someting I did to get over my writing block, but I ope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but the things I would do if I did.

Against Life's Destiny

'How can they just sit there and act like nothing is going on between them,' the half blooded demon thought to himself.He sat by himself leaning against a tree, watching Kagome and Miroku sneak looks at each other over the fire. 'She must think I'm stupid or something. Even though she bathed, I can still smell the scent of the monk all over her.

Inuyasha had already realized his heart wasn't with Kagome, but with another. His gaze shifted to the demon exterminator sitting across the fire from him with Kirara in her lap. He didn't know when he fell in love with her. All he knew was that he would do anything to make up for all the pain and sadness she had ever felt in her life. Inuyasha thought about the other day when he almost slipped and choked the monk to death. Out of habit he guessed, he saw Miroku grab Sango's ass and was stopped from killing the monk by the sound of Sango slapping him. That still didn't stop him from bopping Miroku on the head... hard. When Kagome saw that she damn near sat him into next week.

Across the fire...

Sango was sitting down, scratching behind Kirara's ears when she noticed the looks passing between the monk and the miko. She had been suspecting someting was going on, but wasn't sure unitl now. She knew that the feelings she held were more of the sisterly kind. Instead the demon slayer's heart yearned for the stubborn, pideful, but dependable demon who se knew only acted that way to protect his heart. If she had the chance she would make sure he knew she really loved him for who he was and wouldn't want him to change.She caught his gaze as they glanced at each other. She quickly looked away and blushed slightly. 'Maybe he likes me?' She couldn't help but think to herself. However just as fast as the idea came it left, leaving her with a slight frown on her beautiful face. 'He couldn't hold any of those emotions for me because he's in love with Kagome. Everyone loves Kagome.' Knowing she was about to cry, the demon slayer quickly got up and fled the camp dropping poor Kirara in the process.

"Sango," everyone yelled in unison. Kagonme made amove to go after her. but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see it belonged to Inuyasha. "What are you doing? I have to go after her."

"Stay here I'll go. You'll only get lost and I can find her faster."

"But-" Before she can finish the sentence he was already gone from sight. She immediately fell back into Miroku's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Don't worry Kagome. I have faith that he will find her and confess his true feelings."

Miroku let out a deep chuckle at the look of suprise on Kagome's face. "I'm guessing by the look on your face that you have yet to notice the affections our friends hold for each other."

"I can't believe I never realized it. I hope they come to their senses, so they can also experience what we share." She turned to give him a small kiss on the lips before both of them turned their faces toward the sky to pray for their friends' safety and happiness.

In the forest...

Sango continued to run through the forest with tears clouding her vision. She finally stopped in a clearing to catch her breath. 'Nobody will ever love me like they do Kagome. I'm hidious and nowhere near as feminine as her.' She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the presence of a certain half-demon until he grabbed her arm. She let out a scream and took a swing at her supposed attacker.

Inuyasha easily deflects the blow and covered her mouth with his hand. "Dammit Sango must you scream so loud. It's only me." Inuyasha didn't let the smell of her tears escape him, but knew that he had to wait until she calmed down before he could ask any questions. After a minute or two, he reluctantly let her go to take a step back. He watched her a moment longer before asking his first question. "Mind telling me what this is all about Sango?"

Something in the way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine. Sango shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and turned away. "Nothing," was her response.

Inuyasha let a growl of frustration. "Bullshit. Running doesn't have you running recklessly into a forest and crying." She quickly turned around to deny that fact, but he raised his hand to stop her. "I can smell them, so don't even try to lie your way out of this one."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Fuck Sango. You knopw I hate it when people say I won' understand. How about you explain it in a way my tiny hayou brain can comprehend." He placed his hands on hips and waited for her to begin explaining.

She stare at the anyou for a moment then let er anger get te better of her. "You don't know how it feels to be in love with someone who belongs to another. Waking up everyday knowing you are not the one wo holds them and tells them everything is okay. To not-."Before she could finish, she was cut off bythe look on Inuyasha's face. Sango was surprised to see the look of pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I don't understand?! Almost everyday I have to watch the one I love get hurt in battle and it pisses me of to know I didn't prevent it. It hurts to know that she is in love with some fool I knew wouildn't be faitful to her from the beginning."

Sango couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up. I'm sick and tired of hearing everyone declare their love for Kagome. Kagome this, Kagome that. What does everyone see in her? She can't fight and she doesn't even dress properly. It just-." She was cut of again by the sound of Inuyasha's laughing. Sango stopped her pacing to see him up against a tree holding his sides, which made her even angrier. "WHat the hell is wrong wih you? There's nothing funny about any of this." The slayer was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her arm.

"W-wait, don't go." Inuyasha took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. When this was accomplished he stood up with a silly grin on his face and looked her straight in the eyes. "It's just that I can't believe somneone still thinks I'mn in love with Kagome. I was over her a long time ago. The one that holds my heart is more beautiful and stronger than anyone I've ever met." He knew immediately who her thoughts were of when she made a move to get away. The half-demon pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "It's not Kikyo either. It's you. You're the one I want to be my mate and have my pups. I love you Sango the demon slayer and wouldn't have you any other way." Inuyasa had tried being in more sentimental, but figured it was just easier saying it straight out and keeping it simple.

Sango could hardly believe someone could actually love her and for the first time was shocked into silence.All this time she had been thinking she would spend the rest of her life alone. Right then a thought hit her that made her heart skip a beat. 'What if one of us had died in the fight against Naraku without knowing of the other's feelings.'

Inuyasha tookk the look on her face as meaning she didn't return his feelings. He started pulling away and apologizing which snapped her out of her thoughts and into action. Before he knew what was going on, Sango had pulled him back by his top and was kissing him softly. The half-demon could feel the love she was trying to convey through the kiss. After the initial shock wore off, he deepened the kiss and tightened his hold on her bringing their bodies closer together. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Access granted, he used his tongue to memorize every nook and cranny of her warm, sweet tasting mouth.

They had to break the kiss to fill their deprived lungs with much needed oxygen. Sango decided to use this time to expresas her feelings. "Inuyasha," she said as she looked into his eyes. "I love you, too. Just now I was thinking about if we never had a chance to confess our feelings before the final battle and one of us died. That's why I want you to know I love you, all of you. The human side and the demon side. I love your stubborness, at times overprotectiveness, courage. Let's not foget how cute you look when you pout and how dense you can be at times." That brought a smile to each of their faces.

"I can't even argue with that." He pulled her closer to bury his face where her neck and shoulder met to take a deep sniff of her scent. "Thank you."

She was running her fingers through his hair and looking at the stars when he spoke. "For what?"

"For loving me. You've always treated me as someone who deserves to live. You could have anyone you wanted, but you chose me and for that I am grateful." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Inuyasha no matter what anyone says you deserve to live life to the fullest. No one, especially your stuck up brother, that bitch Kikyo, or Naraku has the right to take your life. As you will protect me, I will protect you because no one is gonna take you away from me." She gave him another kiss on the lips before laying her head on his shoulder. They both enjoyed the moment a litle wile longer before Sango spoke up. "I think we beter get back to camp. We forgot we left poor Shippo with Kagome and Miroku. I would hate to think they would get carried away and awaken the Kit and cause him to be scarred for life."

"Yeah you're right." He gave her another kiss before slowly pulling away. The half demon and the demon slayer, one of the unlikeliest couples, made their way back knowing there was someone out there that loved them for who or what they were and neither would have it any other way.


End file.
